This application requests shared financial support for three projects at the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions. The first of these is the resurfacing of animal housing areas and associated corridors and cagewashing facility in one of the central animal housing areas in the School of Medicine. These improvements are necessary to correct deterioration caused by over twenty years of use since the building's construction; these have created deficiencies which hinder compliance with the USDA Animal Welfare Act and DHHS policies. Additionally, two related projects reflect the Institution's need to purchase larger caging units for nonhuman primates, specifically baboons and large rhesus monkeys, reflecting the new size requirements outlined in the recently promulgated regulations of 1985 amendments to the Animal Welfare Act. Attempts to limit cage purchases will be implemented by utilizing cages now housing baboons for some of the larger primates of other species. Still there is an institutional requirement for addition of 38 large baboon cages (9.2 square feet area) and cages with interactive potential for 52 rhesus macaques. These are purchased in units of four: thus 13 such units are requested. These cages units will allow these animals to be housed in cages of appropriate size and with the opportunity for interaction with one another visually and also offer the opportunity for housing animals together.